The Ring Quest
by Jaina Eowyn
Summary: Elrond Half-Elven asks Sam Gamgee to help him recover his lost ring, Vilya before autumn to save Rivendell from certain doom. Don't read the summary, read the story. COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own none of LotR at all, it all belongs to the great and wonderful JRR Tolkien.

A/N: I know this is lame, but I wrote it three years ago before I was very good; it was my very first work. I edited it so that it's a bit more readable and its geography is now really Middle-earth instead of some weird journey. Its still kind of cheap (I mean, Frodo and all), but it's the best editing job I could do without drastically changing it, hehe. I'm going to post it all, but you can still let me know what you think I should change/rewrite and I'll think about it. I know the songs are lame, but unless you have one to replace them, just accept that I'm not good at writing songs or poetry usually, hehe.

A/N2: Thanks for reviewing, Nymredil72. Yeah, I know that Elrond already left, but like I had said, it was written before I got to Return of the King (the book), hehe. Now, having read the books seven times, plus the Silmarillion, I already know that this couldn't ever happen, especially since Tolkien outlined later events in the Appendixes in Return of the King. But I had fun anyways, hehe. My other works are a lot better now. I'm trying to think of another story that I can write for LotR, especially one that I can do for Eowyn and Faramir's daughter, Farawyn, and if I write it, it'll be a lot better, I promise. Actually Mailanay HAD been going to be Elbereth (yeah, it was stupid), but I decided that that was purely RIDICULOUS, so I changed it (thank heaven!). Well, I'll have to reread all the things you suggested and I'll probably change this prologue so that Rosie argues against Sam going. That dialogue was pretty lame anyways.

Prologue: 

When we last left Frodo, he was traveling with Bilbo in a ship to an island in the west, called Nasaranatoso. Sam returned home to the Shire with Pippin, & Merry, and of course, his beloved pony, Bill. When they came to Bag End, they found Rosie and Elanor there to meet them. Sam was not torn in half between Frodo, and Rose and Elanor; he knew his place was at Bag End with his family.

Soon his family had grown, though, and Elanor was the eldest child of three, her siblings were, a boy and a girl, the boy named Frodo (after Sam's dear friend, of course), and the girl, Rose, in honor of here mother. All of the children grew, and when Elanor was twelve years old, a messenger came from Rivendell; an elf named Arden, with news for Sam, although I fear it was not what Sam wanted to hear at all.

"Master Samwise, Master Samwise, you must come quickly! You are sorely needed at Rivendell!" called Arden as he ran up, "Elrond, Half-elven's ring, Vilya, has been stolen and must be found quickly!"

"But... but how could the ring have been stolen?!" asked Sam, who was rather distressed by this news, for the last time he was sent on a ring mission, he almost did not make it back; also because Elrond was a good friend of his, and to have Elrond's ring be stolen was bad news indeed, and no mistake.

"A few months back, six guests arrived at Rivendell. Elrond commanded there be a feast to welcome them. He removed his ring, Vilya and placed it in its box. It was supposed to be safe from anyone who might try to steal it, but when Elrond went to retrieve the ring, the box was gone!" Arden told Sam.

"Then it must be found at all _costs_!" cried Sam, pounding his fist into his palm in anger at this thief who had taken his friend Elrond's ring. "You do not mind me leaving for this urgent errand, do you Rosie dear? You must understand that Vilya is vital to Rivendell and must be found as soon as possible! pleaded Sam.

"Of course you may go Sam," Rosie said with a sigh, "I can see how you are needed, and we will do a lot of the things which you suggested for at least a while. We'll stay here and keep an eye on the Gaffer for you."

"Oh, thank you Rosie, thank you EVER so much!" cried Sam.

"We must make with all haste, Master Samwise, for we must get to Rivendell soon!" Arden reminded him.

"Then I will start packing at once!" cried Sam, and start packing he did. Then they set out.

When they passed the mallorn tree Sam had planted those many years ago, Arden smiled. It had grown into a beautiful, tall silver tree and people came from miles around to see it, the only mallorn tree west of the mountains and east of the sea.


	2. Elrond's Tale

Disclaimer: I own none of LotR at all, it all belongs to the great and wonderful JRR Tolkien. The third verse of Sam's Song is mine, though. I wrote it and I'm kinda proud of it.

Chapter One: Elrond's Tale 

They found Elrond waiting for them when they arrived at Rivendell.

"I have been waiting for you," Elrond said.

"I am very pleased to see you, Master Samwise."

"I am glad to see you also, Elrond," said Sam, and very glad he was, although not to hear of the stealing of the ring. "Please, Elrond, tell me of the ring, so that I can know where I am to search."

So Elrond told his tale. "As Arden told you, we had three guests from Safarsee, men, and three more from Safarsee's twin city, Safaris. I took off this ring for the feast so that the men would not see it and wish to possess it. As you know, some men are quite greedy, no offense to Aragorn, and will do almost anything to get their hands on jewels or such other precious things that will bring them wealth. There were two such men from the twin cities. During the feast, one of these men took my ring, for when I went to put my ring back on, it was gone! I know that it was stolen, and not misplaced, for I can tell whether something is misplaced... or stolen. It must be found by mid-autumn or Rivendell shall surely fade. I now entreat you to accompany two elves to search for my ring. It may well be a perilous journey, and you may not wish to risk it, but, if you DO choose to go then you shall have companions, and two you know."

"Elrond, you know I must go on the journey, and I would not have it any other way," replied Sam. "I choose the journey, no matter what befalls me."

"Thank you, Master Samwise Gamgee, this deed will not be forgotten, for if your journey is successful, Rivendell will not fade. But you must make with all haste for although summer is just beginning, you have a long journey before you to recover the ring." Said Elrond. "Now you must meet your companions. Two are elves, and two others journeyed from Gondor."

Legolas was the first to come to meet him. The tall elf knelt and gave Sam a silent hug. The hobbit was overjoyed to see his old friend again. After Legolas came Elrond's son, Elladan. He was black-haired and fair of face, as were all the elves. He was taller than Legolas and mostly silent. Then Elrond summoned Samisen, who was from Minas Tirith itself, and was close friends with Aragorn. Then entered a dwarf with red beard with a few gray hairs in it. He looked over to the four others and at the sight of Sam, he let out a cry of joy and ran over and embraced him tightly.

"Gimli! _Gimli_! You're _choking_ me!!" Sam gasped and the dwarf let him go.

"It's so good to see you, laddie!" He cried, pumping Sam's hand.

Sam smiled. "I'm glad to see all of you."

They followed the path that the men from Safarsee and Safaris had taken, and gained a few miles on them, when, a few days after they started gaining on them, they seemed to begin to _lose_ ground instead of gain it.

Sam and the others elves used roundabout shortcuts, and that way caught up with the men. But when they did, they found that the thieves must have had a scout, for they had fled. The other men were very surprised to be overtaken by them. But they had also been very surprised to find that two of the other men had taken flight, and they did not know why, Sam thought they might be the thieves, but he was not entirely sure. The men told Sam that the others had run off the day before, and Sam believed them. Sam's company asked to search for the ring anyhow, and were permitted to do so, but were told that if they stole anything the remaining men would pursue them, just as they had been pursued.

Though Sam and his companions thoroughly checked the men's packs twice, they didn't find the ring, for the thieves were the ones who had fled the day before. When they found nothing, Sam was certain that they should seek for the two fugitives and check their packs to see if they had the ring. But catching up with them wasn't so easy. That night as he lay in bed, Sam's thoughts drifted back to the Shire, and his dear Rosie.

Meanwhile, back in the Shire, at Bag End, Rosie was preparing the house for their departure to Rivendell.

"Come along girls, we must get the place tidy so we don't have to clean as much when we get back. Elanor, I need you to dust around the house. Rose, you must tidy up the rooms. Oh, this is going to wear me out! Oh, I don't know if I can handle it. Um, uh, let us see... oh yes, uh, Frodo, go and chop some wood for the fire so you don't have to do it when we get back. Um, Merry, please help Frodo. Pippin, help Rose tidy up. Elanor, when you finish, you can help your sister and brother. Children, hurry up, please! Oh dear, there's the babies crying!" cried a quite frazzled Rosie.

As they worked, the girls and Rosie sang an old Shire song, called As the Dawn Breaks, though, unbeknownst to them; Sam was humming the same song, far away, leaving Minas Tirith.

As the Dawn Breaks 

As the dawn breaks in the sky,

I watch the colors by and by.

The moonbeams fade into the night,

I think that's quite a sight.

As I doze into another world,

I think and dream my dreams.

The winter night, the summer days,

They all drift together in a haze.

My night... My day...

I think that's quite a way.

Even with all the preparations, Rosie's thoughts still drifted to Sam, wondering what he was doing, where he was and if he was all right.

They followed the trail of the men and found to their surprise that they were heading in the opposite direction they thought they would head in. The twin cities were in Gondor, but the trail was taking them towards the Gray Havens! As they walked, Sam sang the song he had made up when he was trying to find Frodo in the orc tower near Shelob's lair. He had even added a new verse to it.

**Sam's Song**

In western lands beneath the sun

Where flowers may rise in spring

The trees may bud, the waters run

The merry finches sing.

Or there maybe 'tis cloudless night

And swaying beeches bear

The Elven-stars as jewels white

Amid their branching hair.

Though here at journey's end I lie

In darkness buried deep.

Beyond all towers strong and high,

Beyond all mountains steep,

Above all shadows rides the sun,

And stars forever dwell.

I will not say the day is done,

Nor bid the stars farewell.

For when I come into the light,

I shall rejoice anew.

I shall not stay in endless night,

But I shall go with you

Unto the mountains tall and great,

Maybe unto our death,

Or unto what the day may bring,

Have left I any breath.

As he was repeating the first verse for the fifth time, another voice joined his. He almost paused, but continued singing, hearing something familiar in that voice. As it grew louder, he realized it was a hobbit voice. What any other hobbits would be doing around here, he didn't know, which made him even more curious. He sped up a little. Soon, a curly dark-brown head appeared over the hill, bouncing in the rhythm of his walking. The rest of the hobbit's body came into view, pumping an arm holding a walking stick.

"Master Frodo!" Sam yelled at the same time as the approaching figure all but screamed,

"Samwise!" They ran at each other and embraced tightly.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" Sam exclaimed, joyful tears streaming down his face, "That day I left you on that boat, I thought you were gone!"

"No, my dear Sam, I've come back!" Frodo answered, "I've come back for good!"

After being told of the company's errand, Frodo asked to come with. He had been rejuvenated in Nasaranatoso, as had his uncle Bilbo, who had also accompanied Frodo back. Both the old friends came with the company as they set out. As they went, Sam and Frodo sang the first verse of "Upon the Hearth" that they and Pippin had sung as they set out to Crickhollow.

**Upon the Hearth (first verse)**

Upon the hearth the fire is red

Beneath the roof there is a bed

But not yet weary are our feet

Still round the corner we may meet

A sudden tree or standing stone

That none have seen but we alone

Tree and flower, leaf and grass,

Let them pass! Let them pass!

Hill and water under sky,

Pass them by! Pass them by!

They followed the thieves for many, many days towards Bree, then far south into Rohan, through Gondor into Haradwaith, or Sutherland, as some may call it.

They crossed a river and came upon a path. It was not an ordinary path; it was a beautiful path, bordered with flowers. The flowers were, to say the least, as beautiful, or more beautiful than the flowers in Lothlorien. They walked along the path for an hour or two until they came to a gate. The gate was white, and had wonderful stars painted on it. It was adorned with flowers, and looked exquisite.

When they came to the gate, someone stepped out and commanded, "_Halt_! In the name of Mailanay, maiden of the star-queen Elbereth, I command you to _halt_!"


	3. Mailanay’s Realm, Elnaroralaoso

Disclaimer: I own none of LotR at all, it all belongs to the great and wonderful JRR Tolkien.

Chapter Two: Mailanay's Realm, Elnaroralaoso 

It was an elf, with golden hair, and a stern face. "I am Nalyay, first in command of the lady's armies. I command you to halt!" they halted. "Tell me your names and your errand. Strangers are not allowed in the realm of Elnaroralaoso without the Lady Mailanay's leave, and without a reason. State your names, quickly."

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil of Mirkwood. I answer for the elves," replied Legolas, "This is Elladan, son of Elrond Half-elven, of Rivendell. The rest I will leave for Sam to account for."

"Oh, well, um, yes, uh, my name is Sam, Samwise Gamgee, and I am a hobbit of the Shire." Answered Sam. _Thank you very _much_, Legolas, for making _me_ do the talking for you, _Sam thought. He sighed."This is Mr. Frodo Baggins and his uncle, Mr. Bilbo Baggins, both originally hobbits of the Shire, recently hailing from the isle of Nasaranatoso, if you take my meaning. Sir," he added quickly. "The rest are: Gimli, son of Glóin, and Samisen of Minas Tirith. Our errand is for Elrond Half-elven. His ring, Vilya, has been stolen, and we must find it by autumn, or Rivendell shall begin to fade. We beg leave to pass."

"It is good that you know all this," replied Nalyay, "Your names were not known to us, but we knew you were coming, and what your errand was, and I was bidden to wait for you at the gate. We do not usually let strangers into the realm of Elnaroralaoso, but you must have favor with her ladyship, for Mailanay commanded it. Come, I will take you to Mailanay. I do not know her purpose, but she desires to speak with you."

They followed Nalyay to a circle of trees. It was not unlike the circle of trees around the tree they climbed to Galadriel and Celeborn. But it was also unlike the trees in Lothlorien, for those trees were silver and golden, and _reflected_ light. But these trees seemed to illuminate and radiate it from within. It was as if they had a light of their own. When Sam asked Nalyay how the trees were lit, he said they were star trees, made by her ladyship, the star-queen Elbereth. The star trees had tiny living stars inside them, and, very miniscule stars though they were compared to the ones in the sky, they were very bright, and that was how they could radiate their own light.

Inside the circles, there was a tree which you could tell was far different from the others: it glowed with such a force that all of the company save the elves, who had endured light such as this before, had to cover their eyes to keep from being blinded. Mercifully, the others were given blindfolds made of black fabric, made by Mailanay and her maidens of a special thread and weave; they were strong enough to keep the light out. Nalyay, Legolas, Elladan, and three elves from Elnaroralaoso led Sam, Frodo, Bilbo, Gimli, and Samisen through the light. They found that, when they came within ten feet of the tree, the light dimmed, and they could take off their blindfolds, and still see fairly well. Gimli however had a little trouble, since dwarves usually live underground. They climbed onto a platform, which had rails on all sides. They got in by a gate in the front. The platform had ropes attached to it, and these ropes were taut. The ropes seemed to go up into the trees.

"Do you think that we might be pulled up into the tree, Mr. Frodo? I'm afraid of heights. It was hard enough _climbing _the tree in Lothlorien and being up so high, but to be on a platform, and to be pulled up, and see the ground rush away from you...!" At that moment, there came a jerk, and the platform was pulled swiftly into the tree.

"Whoa! Well, Sam, there's your answer!" cried Frodo with a grin.

They were being pulled so fast that it only took about five minutes to get to the top of the tree, even though it seemed to Sam that it was one of the tallest in Middle-earth. There was a throne room in the top of the tree. On the throne sat the most beautiful elven lady they had ever seen (or at least she looked elvish). She had stars in her golden hair, her gown was made of white, and it too had stars on it. "

I am Mailanay, the maiden of the star-queen Elbereth," she said to them, "Welcome to my realm of Elnaroralaoso."

"Lady Mailanay, we beg leave to continue on our errand," said Elladan.

"You may continue. But first you must solve the Riddles. Each Riddle's answer is an object. After you solve each Riddle, you must find the object that is the Riddle's answer. Did I explain it in a way you could understand?" she asked.

"Yes, you did, m'lady" replied Sam, "We will follow the instructions to the letter."

"Here is your first Riddle," Mailanay told them.

Mailanay's First Riddle 

My first is in many, though not in any

The second in oar, but in ore, is not

Third and fourth the same, both in all, but not and

In Orodruin twice is the fifth, though it will not be ruin

My sixth in oar, not in oak

The seventh in Hobbiton, but not in hobbit

The eight is in land, not in and

The ninth is in Eomer twice, in Eomund once

Tenth is twice in Minas Anor, once in Minas Tirith

The eleventh in fall, not all, although all may fall

My Riddle now done, the errand thou must run.

"I cannot make any sense of this, Sam!" cried Frodo after studying the Riddle for about fifteen minutes. "How can something be in many, and yet not in any?! And how about the seventh line, something being in Hobbiton, but not in a hobbit?! What does it all mean?!"

Even Elladan, who was one of the wisest of them all could not figure it out. "I am afraid I must agree with Frodo. I cannot make head nor tail of it!" agreed Elladan.

"Elladan is right. It is just a jumble of letters and words!" sighed Legolas.

"Wait a moment!" cried Sam, "You said that it was just a jumble of letters and words, correct Legolas?!"

"Yes, Sam, that was what I said," the perplexed elf replied.

"Yes, _yes_, YES!!! I've got it, I've _got_ it!!" Sam yelled, "I've got the answer!! Don't you see!! The key was in the letters and words!! You see, um, in the first line, the answer is M!!"

"But Sam, dear boy, why would the answer be M?!" asked Bilbo, puzzled, beginning to think that Sam had gone mad in the time they had been gone.

"Because, Mr. Bilbo, the _key_ was in the words, but the _answer_ was a letter. You see, the key words were many, and any. The only difference is the letter _M_."

"But why would the answer be letters, not words if we are trying to solve a Riddle?" asked Gimli, who did not understand.

"Because when we put the letters which are the answers from the lines together, they spell a word," Sam replied. "Hmm, let me see..." Sam mumbled and muttered to himself while he studied the Riddle for a while. "Yes, ha ha!! I think I've got it!! Yes, I've _got_ it!!" Sam yelped, "The answer is a mallorn leaf!!"

Everyone stared at Sam for a while, surprised at the outburst from the normally quiet Sam. They stared at him for so long that Sam turned red in the face and hung his head.

"But if the answer really is a mallorn leaf, where in Elnaroralaoso are we going to find one?" Frodo finally asked, "I haven't seen any mallorn trees around here."

"I don't think we will find one in Elnaroralaoso; but I think she means for us to have to travel to find one. I think someone will have to go to Lothlorien or some such place to find one," Sam replied.

"I will go," Legolas said.

"Thank you, Legolas. While you go to find a leaf, the rest of us will go and get the other Riddle from Mailanay," Sam said.

So Legolas went in search of a mallorn leaf, and the rest went to Mailanay for the last Riddle.

"Since you say you have solved my first Riddle, I will give you my second and last Riddle. When Legolas returns, and when you have solved my second Riddle, they may go in search for the second object. Here is the second Riddle."

Mailanay's Second Riddle 

Golden flower in the Golden Wood.

Solve this second Riddle you should.

To find it, you may search far and wide,

Or you may find it lying just outside.

Wherever it be, find it you must

Before the Riddle turns to dust.

"I wonder how this Riddle is solved?" mused Sam, "It doesn't seem like the last one."

They all mused over it for some time before Sam cried, "I think I have the answer! It's elanor! You see: 'Golden flower in the Golden Wood.' That's the only clue we have, I think. Lothlorien was sometimes called the Golden Wood, and the elanor is golden. I don't think that Mailanay wants _my_ Elanor, so I think she means an elanor _flower_, like the kind in Lothlorien. When Legolas comes back, then he will probably have to go straight back to find one. Oh, I can't wait till they come back. I haven't seen an elanor for ages. Oh, uh, the flower kind I mean. Not my Elanor."

Legolas came back in about two hours with a mallorn leaf. Sam told him the answer to the Riddle. When Sam finished explaining, he had a question for him: "The Riddle says we need an elanor flower, so, uh, would you be willing, um...to go back to Lothlorien and get an elanor?"

Legolas looked around at all the hopeful faces. "I don't know how I could say no," Legolas sighed. The elf set out to find the flower while the rest of the company went to report to Mailanay.

"You have solved these two Riddles faster than anyone else. You are free to come and go as you please in my realm of Elnaroralaoso. Here, take these star broaches as tokens. If you ever have need to pass through here again, just show the gatekeeper these, and you may pass." She handed each of them white broach, made in the shape of the star, as Mailanay was the maiden of the star-queen. They were the most exquisitely shaped things any of them had ever seen, with designs and knotwork etched into them and shining with an intense inner light that seemed bright as the sun, yet did not blind as you looked at it.

"Thank you, Lady Mailanay," they all breathed, bowing.

They went down by the platform, and went up another tree to the place where they were staying. Legolas came back with the elanor flower, and they took the flower and the leaf to Mailanay as tokens that they had solved the Riddles correctly. Mailanay pronounced them free in the realm of Elnaroralaoso in front of all the elves who dwelt there. They passed on through Elnaroralaoso, and continued on their way, undogged, determined to find Vilya. But they did not know the full extent of the dangers that would befall them on their way.


	4. Orc Attack

Disclaimer: I own none of LotR at all, it all belongs to the great and wonderful JRR Tolkien.

Chapter Three: Orc Attack 

They traveled through Haradwaith, always heading in a southerly direction, as they were still following the men's trail. As it was, it seems the men had come to Elnaroralaoso MUCH sooner than they had, although it had taken them longer to solve the Riddle than it had them. This had shortened the men's lead, although they were still ahead by quite a bit.

Now, although Sauron had been overthrown, there were still ragged bands of orcs wandering about. These bands were more numerous in the wildernesses and the like than in civilized places, so it is not a big surprise to find that there were bands like this in Haradwaith, and Haranadwaith, a wilderness country even farther south than Haradwaith. Though they did not know it, there was an orc band that made its dwellings quite near to where they made camp.

While the company was asleep, the orcs came out for a hunt for dinner. They mainly ate the little animals that lived around there, but when they could get them, they would eat as big a prey as they could get. The orcs smelt the group from where they were hunting a family of foxes. They all talked among themselves and decided that bigger prey was better, and anyways, this was human flesh, which they considered a delicacy in those parts, so they crept silently away from the fox den.

The orcs crept up on them, unawares, while they were sleeping. They found that there were only three people small enough to take (Gimli was a small person, but Gimli was also a dwarf, and they had had dealings with dwarves, and knew that they were fierce fighters). They decided to take the three little people, the hobbits, who shouldn't put up to much of a fight; the others were to big, and would cause a ruckus. They sent out two orcs per small person. Each pair of orcs crept up on their prey, and pounced on it, one holding it's slimy, grimy hand over the hobbit's mouth, so that the hobbit could not call for help, while the other held it down, and kept the hobbit's hands behind his back. Then they forced the hobbit up, carefully keeping the hobbit's mouth covered and his hands behind his back. Then they forced them to walk to the orcs dwelling place. Their abode was as dirty and dingy as they were. They had ropes there, and they tied the hobbits with them. The hobbits speculated on how they were going to get away.

Now, take note that, in those lands, there were certain families of animals that were descended from the few pairs of animals made by the Valar.

Meanwhile, the orcs went off to do something; probably to find an appetizer to go with the main course of hobbit. Once the orcs had been gone for a while, some of those special animals of the Valar crept in. The hobbits looked around, afraid that the sounds were the orcs coming back, for they heard voices.

"Don't be afraid," one of the voices said quietly and gently, "We are not going to hurt you. We hate the orcs as much as you."

Other voices agreed with the first. Now the hobbits were not quite as afraid, for orcs would not say that they hated orcs as much as the hobbits did. The animals came silently up and cut the hobbits bonds with their sharp claws and teeth.

"Hurry, get up!" a fox cried out softly, "The orcs will be back soon!"

The hobbits mounted the talking ponies that had come along to free them, and they were swiftly borne away.

Not five minutes after the hobbits rode away, the orcs came back. They were ready for a feast of flesh, but when they found that their dinner was gone; they set up a terrible din, wailing and screaming as only orcs can. The animals and the hobbits heard this and went even more swiftly than before. Though the orcs searched for four days, they could not find the hobbits.

The animals were very kind to the hobbits, and they allowed them to stay in the guesthouse that they had put up for visitors, and the hobbits were quite happy, but they wondered if they would ever see their friends again.

The rest of the company woke up at dawn. The first to wake up was Samisen.

"Sam, would you and Frodo make breakfast?" asked Samisen, with a huge yawn, knowing that the hobbits usually rose before the rest. There was no answer. "Sam, I asked i..." Samisen looked around, suddenly wide-awake.

He saw no sign of ANY of the hobbits. "Sam? Sam...! Where are you?! Sam, come out! This is no time to be playing games, Sam!" There was still no answer. "Sam, I know you're out there! Frodo, come out! Bilbo?! Come out all you silly hobbits! Come out, come out where ev..." he trailed off, for there, in the dust, was an orc footprint.

"Oh, where _are_ you, you _ridic_ulous hobbits?! Don't you know that there are _orcs_ around?! Oh, where are y..." he stopped suddenly, as an idea suddenly dawned on him.

_What if the orcs had taken the hobbits!!_ Then he stopped and gasped. "Oh, no. Oh, no, oh no! The orcs must have captured those stupid, silly hobbits. Oh, _where_ would they have taken them? Oh, wake up everybody, wake _up_!!" Samisen shouted, as he went about, shaking everyone awake. Samisen bent down and shook Gimli.

"Gimli, wake _up_!" Gimli rolled over, opened his eyes, and stretched.

"Oh, Samisen, what did you have to wake me up for?" asked Gimli with a yawn, "I was having such a wonderful dream about the caverns of Helm's Deep."

"Gimli, there's no time for all that right now!" cried Samisen, who was very distressed by the disappearance of the hobbits.

"Samisen, what's up?" asked Gimli, half-awake, with a look of concern on his face.

"The hobbits have been taken by orcs I think!!" Samisen replied.

Now _that_ woke Gimli up. His eyes popped open as wide as they could and his jaw dropped down as far as it would.

"Orcs?!" cried Gimli in total surprise and shock, "But, but I have not heard of orcs being around since Sauron fell!"

To this Samisen replied: "I do not _know_ anything about the orcs, except that I am almost _certain_ that they took the hobbits! I think we can track them, for the prints are still clear and deep!"

So Samisen and Gimli set about waking up the others.

"Gimli, why did you wake me up?!" yawned Legolas, "Let me go back to sleep." He turned over.

"Because, my good elf, _orcs_ have stolen the hobbits, and we must find them!" Gimli replied urgently. Legolas was immediately wide-awake.

"What?! The hobbits, kidnapped by orcs?! Impossible!" Legolas cried, very upset.

"It is _not_ impossible, Legolas. It happened during the night, we think, while we were asleep."

They got everyone else up and found the beginning of the tracks. They found that Gimli was one of the best trackers; it helped that he saw the shortest of the company, except the hobbits, and so he did not have to bend down very far to see the tracks.

"I think that the hobbits must have been carried, because there are only orc tracks, and no hobbits," said Gimli, squatting down next to the trail of tracks. Legolas, who was helping the dwarf with the tracking, crouched down next to Gimli.

"Gimli is right. The orcs must have tied the hobbits feet, and so the hobbits could not walk and had to be carried." Legolas got up and they continued following the orcs' trail. They followed the trail up to their hideout.

"This must be where the orcs took the hobbits," whispered Elladan, "but I do not think anyone is here right now." They found that what Elladan guessed was true. The orcs were off on one of their raids, or searching for the hobbits. After a time, they all sat down and leaned glumly against some of the trees. Finally, Elladan spoke.

"You know, maybe the hobbits aren't here because they escaped as the orcs went to find an appetizer. We must continue looking, for if the orcs have not eaten them, then we must find the hobbits. Anyhow, there is a very good chance they were not eaten, for there are no bones or any of the like around here."

A faint glimmer of hope returned to them at Elladan's words. They searched the place once again, even more diligently this time, nearly crawling to see if they could find any prints.

Gimli and Legolas were crawling at the back of the place, when they both gave a cry, nearly in unison.

Legolas cried, "Come here quickly! Look what I have found!" while Gimli cried, "Oh no! These prints!"

The others came rushing over to Legolas.

"Legolas, what have you found?" asked Samisen.

"I have found cut ropes!" cried Legolas excitedly. "The hobbits must have cut their bonds and escaped!"

"Yes, that is what I think also!" Samisen replied, "But what has Gimli the dwarf found?!"

Gimli cried out for them to come over, impatient for the others to come and see what he had found.

"Yes, what _has_ Gimli the dwarf found?" asked Legolas, who had come over to Gimli.

"Prints!" cried Gimli, "Wild _animal_ prints!"

"Yes, but these tracks are much larger than any of those that I have tracked before." Legolas said.

"That is exactly what I said." Gimli replied, "What if these animals cut the hobbits bonds, and ate them?"

"Wait. I have heard tell of a wondrous sorts of creatures in Mirkwood," said Legolas. "The Valar created animals that could talk, and put them in Middle-earth. These animals were larger than normal animals, and were much more intelligent. I did not think there were any more of these animals left in Middle-earth, but perhaps I was wrong. If there are such animals, and there really are orcs here, I'll warrant that the orcs may eat them sometimes, when they can lay hands on them. See, here, there are pony prints. I think that the hobbits may have ridden the ponies away. And look here, there are hobbit prints right here, next to the pony tracks, but they disappear. Come, let us follow these tracks and see what we can find."

So they followed the tracks. The tracks led them through the brush and bracken.

"I wonder what will happen if the animals are holding the hobbits prisoners, although I do not think that they will be, for in all the tales I have heard of them, they were always kind to most others, although orcs and the like are probably not on their list of friends." Said Legolas. "What if they are not the animals in the tales and are evil, and friends of the orcs, and want a ransom in return for the hobbits?"

"Well then, Legolas, we will pay their ransom. I, for one would not be able to live with myself, thinking about the poor, silly little innocent hobbits being eaten by wild animals or orcs or the like." Elladan replied.

And so they went on. It took them two days to get to the animals lairs and dens and other homes, for they were not on horseback, as the hobbits had been, and also, they were carrying packs, and did not have four legs, as the animals had.

When they came to the place, they found the hobbits guesthouse, but as it turned out, the hobbits had departed on a pony ride, just before they had come up. The family of foxes and the family of badgers came out to greet them, but they thought that they were coming out to attack them, so they drew their swords. The animals had seen swords before, and swords had killed some animals before, when men had come hunting in those parts, though that was quite seldom, although it was becoming more frequent, for men were settling those lands, so when the animals saw the swords, they flinched and backed up a bit. Seeing the animals back up gave the company confidence.

_These animals must be quite cowardly, _thought Samisen, _I wonder if they really are enemies, or if they are friends, for if they are enemies, they seem to afraid of swords._

"Please don't kill us!" cried one of the baby foxes in its shrill, high voice. "We are not going to hurt you! You came looking for your friends?"

The rest of the animals hushed her. "What if they are enemies?" whispered one. The two elves, and Samisen all lowered their swords.

"She is right. We did come searching for our friends. They are hobbits. Have you seen them anywhere?" asked Elladan.

"Yes." Answered that same baby fox in its shrill, high voice. "They are staying in our guesthouse, right over there..." it pointed its paw towards the hobbits guesthouse. "They had just went out on a pony ride when you came." All the other animals looked at it icily, but did not hush it up this time. Elladan bent down so that he and the baby fox could see almost eye to eye.

"Thank you little one. Where there four hobbits?"

"Yes. There were four hobbits, Sam, Frodo, and Bilbo." Flanara, the baby fox answered. "We rescued them from the orcs. I hate orcs," she added.

"When do you think they will get back?" asked Elladan.

"I do not know. They usually take about half an hour." Flanara answered.

"Good. that is not too much time to wait. We will wait here for them."

They waited for the four hobbits to get back. While they waited, they exchanged tales with the animals. The tale of the ring quest was not wholly new to the animals, for the hobbits had told it to them, but everyone had a different point of view, so the story differed a little every time it was told. Samisen was finishing his version of the tale, when the four hobbits rode up on for ponies.

"...I woke up at dawn and I asked Sam if he and Frodo would make breakfast, but he did not answer. I found the orc tracks, and realized that the orcs had taken the four hobbits. I woke Gimli up, and asked him if he had seen Sam and the other two hobbits..." he trailed off, and a grin spread over his face as he look to his left. "And here are our four missing hobbits now!"

Everyone jumped up and ran to greet the four hobbits. The hobbits jumped off the ponies, with enormous grins on their faces. The hobbits had been found.

Back at Bag End, Rosie was getting ready to move to Rivendell for a while with the children, and meet Sam there when he returned. "Oh, my dear, oh deary me. This is just as bad as preparing for someone moving in! Oh, um, um, ah, yes, girls, tidy up around the house, and dust, and such, um, Frodo, go and take your brothers, and chop wood for Daddy's gaffer, and do the outside things. Oh, my." Rosie collapsed into a chair. "This is so wearing on a body. Come along, children, we must try and hurry and get this done before the elves from Rivendell get here to help us move there. Oh, no, now the babies are screaming, and I must take care of them!" She went back to the room that had the babies' cradles in it, and sang the babies to sleep. This is the song she sang:

**The Shire Cradle Song**

Lullaby, little baby now, go to sleep and dream

Lullaby, lullaby in the night

Little baby in your cradle now

Go to sleep and dream

For the night is old

And the dawn is drawing nigh

Go to sleep, go to sleep and dream

Lullaby, little baby now, go to sleep and dream

Lullaby, lullaby in the night

The dawning will bring a new day

It will bring a new day

The morning sun will soon creep in

It is so bright and warm

Go to sleep, go to sleep and dream

Baby, baby now, night is soon to go

Have your sleep, have your sleep

While the moon is still in the sky

Mother now sings you a lullaby

Little baby, in your cradle

Oooh, night is old

And the dawn is drawing nigh

Lullaby, little baby now, go to sleep and dream

Lullaby, lullaby, in the night

The babies soon fell asleep to Rosie's song. Quickly and quietly she stole out of the room. "Oh, I guess that I will have to sing them the song again quite soon, on the ride to Rivendell. Oh well." She sighed. "Come along children, gather up your things, the elves will soon be here."


	5. Hidden Kingdoms and Hidden Kings

Disclaimer: I own none of LotR at all, it all belongs to the great and wonderful JRR Tolkien.

Chapter Four: Hidden Kingdoms and Hidden Kings 

The three hobbits, the four elves, Samisen, and Gimli traveled along the men's trail. The trail seemed to be leading towards Safarsee and Safaris. That, of course, was because the men they were following were from the two cities. The company stopped to have a rest. Frodo collapsed onto the ground.

"Ooooh!" groaned Frodo, "I don't think I can go much further today, at least for an hour or two. I am all worn out, and my feet ache. Oh, I just ache all over! Go on without me if you like, but I cannot move another _step_!" All the other hobbits agreed with him.

"Then we shall go no further for an hour or two," said Legolas, "We shall not move on until our hobbits are ready."

The hobbits rested, and had a meal, although it was not a very big one, and not nearly the size the hobbits would have liked.

"Come along, my little hobbits, we must move on," Elladan reminded them after they had let the hobbits have quite a reasonable rest. "We must catch up with those two men and retrieve the ring."

The hobbits got up, but not without some grumbling and muttering, such as: "Oh, go chase a kite!" and "My feet still hurt!" and "You all go on without me. I'm going to go to sleep," and the like.

"Oh, go to sleep, and be done with it, you confounded nuisances, you, you blasted hobbits!" Gimli muttered under his breath. He wanted to get going, and was a bit irritated by the delay, and was a wee bit upset with the hobbits, but the two elves and Samisen shot him some awful glares, and he shut up.

The four hobbits got up and they started another march that lasted for four hours.

"Oh, _please_! Can't we rest?!" begged Frodo, "We've been marching for four _hours_! I need another rest. Anyways, if you are not going to stop this time, then you can just go on without me."

"If Frodo stops, I do to," said Sam defiantly, plopping down beside Frodo.

"Come along, you silly hobbits, we have to keep going," pleaded the dwarf.

"Well then, go on without us! We won't be any more bother that way," retorted Bilbo, as he sat down beside the two other hobbits. They face outwards to make a square, all of them with their arms crossed defiantly.

"All right, all right," laughed Legolas, sitting down right in front of Frodo, copying the hobbit's posture, except that he put his head up at a somewhat proud angle. The others all laughed at this, and sat down with the elf and hobbits.

"All right, we will give you an hour's rest, but then we must go on," said Elladan.

They rested for about an hour, and then went on.

After an hour's march, they came to garden, complete with benches, and some of the most beautiful flowers, they matched those in Lothlorien and Elnaroralaoso in beauty and pureness. In the middle of the garden was a beautiful fountain. There were also two benches facing one another by the fountain, close enough to each other, that you could dangle your feet in the water. The water was so pure that no matter how dirty your feet were or whatever you put into the water, the water would not be dirty at all. They sat on those benches, dangling their feet in the water to soothe them. They did not notice someone in the bushes, watching them. They were looking around the garden, but none of them saw their silent watcher. Suddenly, anyone noticed them, the person whisked themselves off.

As a matter of fact, it was an elf who lived in Laticeana, a hidden, long, long forgotten kingdom of the elves. The elvenking of Laticeana had known that the travelers were coming and had sent an elf to watch the garden for their arrival, for that was the beginning of his realm.

Elladan, who had some of the keenest ears of them all, had heard the soft rustling of the bushes, and, turning that way, saw a flash of something he thought it looked like a person. Legolas was sitting next to Elladan.

He scooted closer to Elladan and whispered in his ear: "I think that I just saw someone run away, Elladan. They were in that bush over there. I think that they were spying on us! I believe it was another elf. What do you think?"

"I do not doubt that you are right. I thought that I saw something as well, though I didn't think anything of it, but if two of us have seen it, then it must have been something," Elladan replied. "Let us not mention this to the others." _I wonder if the elf will come back soon, _Elladan wondered, for he was certain that the person he and Elladan had seen was an elf, _I wonder if we will actually get a good night's sleep. _But he did not say that.

Instead he said, "Come, let us spread our cloaks on the ground, and get a good night's sleep." They did not say anything to the others, and they all went to sleep.

In the morning, they woke up, only to find themselves surrounded by elves. "Come with us," said a solemn looking elf who appeared to be their leader.

They marched along for about half an hour. Suddenly, the leader of the elves held up his hand in the signal to halt. "I am sorry, but we must blindfold you all, for none except those who live in Laticeana may see the path we are now to walk."

The elves blindfolded them, and they made no objection, for they were too tired. Well, none that is, except for maybe Legolas, for he was an elf of Mirkwood and an elven princeling, and elves from Mirkwood especially are not to partial to being blindfolded by other elves, for they feel that none of one race should blindfold others of that race.

After a lot of arguing, he finally consented to being blindfolded by the other elves. They marched along in silence, except for a few groans and moans and mutters about how unfair this was, although most of it was from Legolas. Finally, they were stopped, and the blindfolds were taken off. What they saw took their breath away.

They were surrounded by waterfalls, and two of the waterfalls had caves with paths running through them, one through which they supposes they had just come through. They were standing on a path that doubled as a bridge that led to an island, and there was another path/bridge that led to the other cave. The elves let them stare in wonder and amazement at their surroundings for a while, but hen they told them they had to move on, for they had to get to Laticeana before dark.

When they finally got there, they were led to a small palace and up three flights of steps to a room that seemed to be the throne room. Inside the room was a throne and on the throne was an elf with an elegant, elaborate crown on his head.

"Hello," said the elf, "I am Telern, elf king of Laticeana. Welcome to my kingdom. I am curious to know, what are your names?" Legolas nudged Sam with his elbow.

Sam just looked up at Legolas, and when Legolas said nothing, Sam just shrugged and looked at the king.

Legolas half bent down sideways, and hissed under his breath in Sam's ear, "Tell him our names, you half-minded hobbit!"

Sam sighed. _Why must I always introduce us, _he thought, _why can't he do it. Oh well. But why...oh, forget it, might as well do it, no one else seems to want to._

He sighed again. "All right. Well, this is Mr. Frodo Baggins, and this is Mr. Bilbo Baggins, and I am Samwise Gamgee. This is Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, and this is Elladan, son of Elrond Half-elven of Rivendell. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, and last, but not least, Samisen of Minas Tirith."

"Well, Samwise Gamgee, we are pleased to have you in Laticeana. But to pass through, you must solve Riddles. You will have to travel to get the next Riddle and the answer is not a thing, but a person. Here is you first Riddle..."

**The First Riddle of Laticeana**

Where dwell the little folk, the halflings of old?

Where dwell the little folk of which the tales have told?

Some of the halflings dwell in their little halfling town.

What is it called? Why of course, it's !

But who has the next Riddle?

Yes, of course, it's Esor Eegmag!

"This Riddle looks like it will prove to be quite easy... hmm, just give me a moment," said Frodo. "Oh, yes, I have it! It's Hobbiton! Oh, wait. We know that it's Hobbiton, but we do _not_ know _who_ has the next Riddle!"

"Oh, let me figure it out. Please!!" begged Bilbo. "All right Bilbo, go ahead," answered Legolas. "All right, let me see..." Bilbo studied the Riddle for a while. "Ooooh, I see. It was so simple, we just didn't see it. Esor Eegmag is just Rose Gamgee spelled backwards!"

"Why Bilbo, I do believe you're a genius!" cried Sam.

He turned to Legolas, and was about to say something, but Legolas didn't let him start. "Yes Sam, I will go and get the next Riddle from Rose."

"Legolas, how did you know what I was going you say?" asked an astonished Sam.

"My dear Sam, sometimes you are _so_ predictable," answered Legolas with a sly smile, and he went off at a run.

"Give my love to Rose and the children!!" cried Sam as Legolas sprinted off.

Legolas was back the next afternoon (he got through because one of the elves who lived in Laticeana guided him through and back). When he came back, he had the Riddle that had been given to Rose.

**The Second Riddle of Laticeana**

Former dwelling of a ring,

Where the elves do sing,

Dwelt the son of the lord.

To there, he must go

To retrieve the Riddle.

For him it is little

More than going home.

Elladan gave one glance at _this_ Riddle and stood up. "Farewell. I will see you soon, when I return."

When the elf returned, he had the third Riddle:

**The Third Riddle of Laticeana**

The fading Wood, bereft of time,

Into one of it its trees, you must climb

To seek the one that holds the next

Riddle that you must find.

Trees of silver, trees of gold,

These are the treasure that this Wood holds.

"'A fading Wood, bereft of time,' " muttered Frodo, "'trees of silver, trees of gold.' There's only one place I know that fits that description. Someone in Lothlorien has our next Riddle," he finished triumphantly.

"I will go to get this Riddle," Legolas volunteered. Everyone else nodded, and off he raced. The Riddle that he brought back was this:

**The Fourth Riddle of Laticeana**

A shepherd of trees,

Branches swaying in the breeze.

The forest he dwells in

Has magic it keeps in

To move when it wishes.

A beam of quickness,

Seek him for this:

The answer to all your Riddling.

"Well, Gimli, shall we solve this one together?" asked Legolas.

"Yes, Legolas, let us solve this Riddle together," replied Gimli. "This will be the hardest Riddle that we have had to solve yet."

"Yes Gimli, this will be a challenge, but it is a _good_ challenge. We must work together to solve this riddle, so let's get started." They looked it over for a little while.

"I have it!!" they both shouted at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Let's see what you have," said Legolas.

"Well, for the first two lines, wouldn't a 'shepherd of trees' be an Ent?" asked Gimli.

"That's what I got, too," Legolas confirmed, "but which Ent?" They puzzled it out in the end with a bit of help.

"We think that by 'a beam of quickness', they're saying 'Quickbeam'," Legolas announced after a while. Everyone clapped. Frodo and Sam had helped a bit once they had figured out they were trying to find an Ent. They had heard Merry and Pippin's stories about the Ents and remembered the other hobbits' fond reminiscences of the kind, quick Ent.

"I will get this Riddle, Legolas my friend, since you have most likely worn yourself out, puzzling over that riddle," laughed Elladan, "Goodbye!"

"BUT...BUT...!!" stammered Legolas, who had really wanted to see Quickbeam.

Elladan came back a little later that day. "Well, I have the answer."

"Yes, what is it, what is it? Are we done Riddling?!" all the other asked.

"We are..."

"Yes, go on, go on!" cried all the others, impatient to know if they could pass through Laticeana and get after the thieves.

"We are..." started Elladan again, "We are..." he took a deep breath, "We are – done Riddling!!"

"Hooray, hooray!!" came the answering cries. "We are done riddling!! Hooray, hooray!!"

"Bregalad, or Quickbeam if you like, said that he was told to tell me that though we are done Riddling, we must solve a Final Puzzle..." This announcement was greeted with groans and moans from the others.

"Though The Final Puzzle is not a riddle..."

Cheers and shouts of "Hurrah!" were heard from all.

Later, at Telern's palace...

"So, I see that you have solved my four Riddles, and are wondering what the Final Puzzle is."

"Yes, King Telern, we would like to be able to pursue the thieves of Vilya as soon as possible," answered Sam.

"Very well then, you shall," said Telern. "Here, I will give you the Final Puzzle. There is one change though. You must each solve your _own_ puzzles, by yourselves. This will be the one time when you are not allowed to work together. Here are you Final Puzzles."

They took the puzzles, and worked on them and worked on them, and worked on them, until they were quite tired of them. But they kept at it so that they wouldn't have to stay in Laticeana forever. Finally, Sam managed to finish his, and took what he hoped would pass as his completed Final Puzzle to Telern.

"May I go on now, King?" Telern looked it over.

"You didn't answer this correctly.." Sam groaned in despair.

"Then what am I _supposed_ to do?!"

"Answer me this," the king replied: "Why have you continued on your journey, through all the trials and tribulations that have befallen you?" Sam looked puzzled.

"For the same reason I didn't give up when I was going with Mr. Frodo to Mount Doom: because I believe in what I'm striving for and I won't let it go."

"That is a good answer, my little halfling," Telern answered, "And that is your final test. You're free to go."

An astonished Sam was ushered into another room to wait for his companions. The others finally did the same as Sam and answered well. They were all allowed to pass through Laticeana.


	6. Shining Cities

Disclaimer: I own none of LotR at all, it all belongs to the great and wonderful JRR Tolkien.

A/N: If you find any discrepancies in this chapter, let me know.

**Chapter Five: Shining Cities**

And so they passed through Laticeana and continued on their way. They found the tracks of the men to be quite fresh, for they had gone _around_ Laticeana, and not through it, as the company had, and Laticeana was quite difficult to skirt, so it had taken them only about one day less time to get through than it had the others. They thought they almost had them when they saw two cities in the distance.

"That must Safarsee and Safaris, the two cities that the two men came from. They are leveled, like Gondor," Samisen commented.

"There is no time to wonder over the cities, Samisen. I think that perhaps the one that looks like it shimmers blue may be Safarsee, and the one that looks like it sparkles green might be Safaris. But which one shall we go to?" Elladan asked.

"I think that we should split up, and four of us should go to Safarsee, and four of us should go to Safaris, that way, we have two chances to find Vilya, and that way, if they try to sell it in either city, we'll hear about it," Legolas suggested.

"I like Legolas' plan. Let us try it!" Sam said enthusiastically.

"Yes, let's!" Frodo agreed.

"I think that the two groups should be Elladan, Sam, Frodo, and Samisen in the first group and me, Gimli, and Bilbo, in the second group." Sam added.

"Yes, Legolas that sounds good. Let's go now," Elladan concurred.

"Wait! Shouldn't we decide on a meeting place?" Sam asked.

"You're right, Sam. We had forgotten. But where should we meet? And when?" Legolas questioned.

"I think that we should meet right here at noon, since it is, right now, still morning. Then, if neither party has found anything of import, we should split up again, same parties as before, and switch cities to search, for perhaps one party will spot something the other did not. If one party _did_ find something, everyone goes there, but if _both_ parties find something, we go back to our first city," Sam suggested.

"That is a good idea Sam. You are well named Samwise," Elladan agreed.

And so they split up: Elladan's party going to Safarsee, and Legolas' party going to Safaris.

Two hours after arriving at Safaris...

"Oh, come on! We've been searching for two _hours,_ Legolas!!" Sam protested, "Can't we have a rest? Even just a short one?"

"No Sam," the Elf replied, "We must keep searching. We still have an hour until noon. We must keep going. Wait a moment... what's that?"

"It's just a notice, Legolas. Nothing of import," Frodo replied.

"_Wait_, I said," Legolas commanded in an irritated voice, "Do you see what it says? It says there is to be an auction at one 'o' clock today... and there is going to be a very valuable ring on auction first. See, _ha_. I _knew_ there was something of import on this notice!"

"Yes, Legolas, it does say there is going to be a very valuable ring for auction. But how do we know it is Vilya?!"Sam asked in exasperation.

"We don't, but it's worth a try! Come on, let's go wait for the others!"

They got to the meeting place at almost the exact same time...

"Guess what we found!!" Elladan and Legolas cried at the same time.

"What?!" They both said in unison. Everyone laughed.

"What Elladan, what did you find?" Legolas asked.

"I found a notice for an auction tomorrow and it says there is to be a very valuable ring to be auctioned off first!!" Elladan answered.

"That's what we found too! Should we go to it?"

They all agreed. So about forty-five minutes later, they went to Safaris for the auction.

They got there about five minutes before the auction started, so they had enough time to see the ring...

"There's a ring. Is that _it_, Elladan?" Sam asked softly.

"Yes Sam, that is _it_. I know the two mens names; I remember them because I was distrustful of them from the moment they set foot in Rivendell, and set their eyes _it_. Let's see if they're the auctioneers, because if they are, we can give them a surprise, to pay them off for taking it in the first place."

They found out that the auctioneers were indeed the two men, Åmin and Åªgumb.

So they paid them their surprise...

Åmin and Åªgumb were standing on a platform. Åmin picked up the ring from its box and held it up without looking at it.

"The first thing we have to auction off today is this ring, a very valuable ring, one of the three Elven rings. This is Vilya." He smiled proudly, but there were sniggers from most of the audience.

"Don't laugh!" Åªgumb cried, "It's a very valuable ring, and we went to great lengths to get it!" Neither of the men had taken a good look at the ring yet.

Jeers came from the crowd. "Get off the block!" "That's a fake!"

"Lengths like stealing?" Elladan held his right hand aloft and on it was Vilya."Here is the ring, Vilya, which rightfully belongs to my father, Elrond Half-elven, but was stolen by Åmin and Åªgumb. I take it now." He stopped and looked in Åmin and Åªgumb's direction. "This ring does not belong to you." The company turned and walked away.

"Um, ha ha, he's lying," Åmin said with a nervous laugh, "but, I say, hehe, oh well. So let's get on with the auction. Next up..."

The company didn't hear the rest of Åmin's words as they walked away out of hearing range.

"I can't believe the _nerve_ of him. Did you hear what he said Elladan? He said you were lying! As if _you_ were the criminal, not him!" Sam cried in consternation when they were out of sight of the two thieves.

"Let it be, Sam," the Elf replied, "He is not the first who has done such things."

"These cities are _nothing_ like Gondor, I see that now," Samisen said sadly. "In Gondor, he would have been punished for taking the ring, but he's just carrying on with the auction as if nothing had happened, and no one is doing anything! In Gondor, someone would gotten one of the guards, and he would have been tried."

"Well, Samisen, maybe it is better that these cities are not like Gondor, at least right now. If someone had gotten him to be tried, we would have had to stay for a while longer to testify, and that would have delayed getting Vilya back to Rivendell," Elladan replied in a subdued voice.

"I suppose you're right. Well, let's try and hurry and get the ring back," Samisen agreed.

"Yes, we've got to hurry very fast to. We didn't notice it, but it is almost August!!" Frodo said.

"August!!" Bilbo cried, "I didn't think it was _that_ late!!"

"Well, it is," Frodo replied. "Oughtn't we to go back? To give the ring to Elrond, I mean."

"Yes, Frodo, you are right. We wasted enough time here. We must go back with all haste," Legolas agreed. And so they did.

They got back to Rivendell in early September...


	7. Victory

Disclaimer: I own none of LotR at all, it all belongs to the great and wonderful JRR Tolkien.

**Chapter Six: Victory**

As they approached Rivendell, they started singing a song they had made up on the trip back.

**The Victory**

Oh, the victory, shining bright in my heart

Oh, the victory, shining ever apart

Oh, the victory, our vanquished enemies

Victory

Oh, the victory, the ring has now been found

Oh, the victory, we are now renowned

Oh, the victory, the ring is home to stay

Victory

Oh, the victory, Rivendell is to stay

Oh, the victory, we can now say 'Hurray!'

Oh, the victory, Vilya's home to stay

Victory

They were brought straight to Elrond's room.

"And I suppose you found the ring?" Elrond asked gravely when thy were all seated.

"Yes Father, we have. Here it is," Elladan said, bowing his head as he held out his hand with the ring on it.

"Well done, my son."

"We have brought the Ring back to you," Elladan said formally, taking the ring off his hand and presenting it to his father."I thank all of you. But I think... I think that it is time to pass the ring on," Elrond said.

He took it from Elladan, however, and put it on his finger. "I have kept this Ring, Vilya, one of the three elven rings, for a very long time. Now, it goes on to a new keeper." He took it off again. "Hold out your hand, my son." Elladan held out his hand and Elrond put Vilya back onto Elladan's finger.

"I pass it on to you, Elladan. Keep it well. Do not pass it on, except to someone who is worthy. You may not find someone for a very long time. Keep it well, Elladan. Keep it well," Elrond added in a soft murmur. Elladan bowed to Elrond, and the others follow his example.

"But now, Lord Elrond, I wish to go back to the Shire," Sam said.

"I know that well, Master Samwise Gamgee. Go back now, and find your family once again." "Thank you, Lord Elrond, I will."

_How did he know what I was thinking? _he wondered. He bowed again.

"I will go with you," Bilbo offered.

"I will come as well," Frodo told his old friend with a smile.

"I am past my homeland, and would like to see a hobbit family. I will come as well, if Master Samwise doesn't object," Samisen said. Sam nodded.

"I am like-minded with Samisen," Legolas said.

"And you, Gimli, do you wish to go with them as well?" Elrond asked the dwarf.

"I will go with them, and then journey back to my homeland," the dwarf replied.

"Then let's be off!" Sam cried with a smile.


	8. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I own none of LotR at all, it all belongs to the great and wonderful JRR Tolkien.

**Chapter Seven: Homecoming**

And so the merry little party set off in the direction of the Shire, Hobbiton, and Bag End. They came, finally, singing their victory song as they came.

As they came in sight of Bag End, they saw Rose and the children weeding the garden. Sam, ran towards them with a cry of: "I'M HOME!!!!!"

Rose jumped up with a cry of: "SAM!!!!!" and the children yelled: "DADDY!!!!!" They all ran towards each other and spun around in a giant hug.

They finally fell down panting, and the rest of the travelers came and sat nearby. The hobbits were all out of breath.

"Oh, Sam – I'm so glad – you're back – we were wondering – what had happened to you. I'm so glad – you're back – welcome home!" Rose panted.

"Oh, Rose – I am so glad – to be back – I was starting – to wonder – if I would ever –_get_ home!" Sam replied, panting.

"Daddy, Daddy tell us about your adventures. I want to hear. Please Daddy! Was it like your first adventure?" Little Rose asked.

"Sort of dear. I'll tell you _all_ about it when I have time. But right now, tell me what you did while I was gone."

"Well Daddy, we just got back from Rivendell!!" The little hobbit girl cried.

"Well, did you now?"

Rosie nodded. "Yes, we just got back four days ago," her mother added.

"And how did you like it there?" Sam asked the children.

"Oh, it was AMAZING, Daddy!" Elanor, his eldest cried excitedly, "It was so lovely there, I almost didn't want to come back! And the elves took us to Gondor for a few days, and I got to see the Queen Arwen, and guess what she told me Daddy, just guess!!"

"I don't know sweetheart. Did she tell you she would visit you here sometime?" Sam asked.

"_No_, Dad! Do you want another guess?!"

"Why don't you just tell me," Sam declined.

"She said that in a few years, when I'm older, she would make me a maid of honor!!! Can you believe it?!!" She cried happily.

"No, I can't. Uh, Rose?!" Sam asked, looking slightly dazed.

"Yes, Sam, Arwen _did_ say that when she's fifteen, she would make Elanor a maid of honor," his wife answered with a smile.

"Well, uh, congratulations dear!" Sam said, smiling at his eldest daughter.

"But Daddy, you should have _been_ there with us! It was _fantastic_!!" Cried his oldest son, Frodo, "The elves took us to Rohan too, and I learned how to ride a _full size horse!_ Not a little pony, but a_ full size horse_!!"

"That's _amazing_, Frodo!" Sam answered in an enthusiastic tone. Not many hobbits, much less a ten-year-old child.

"But what I had really wanted to see where Dwarves," said Merry, Sam's 8-year-old son said with a sad little sigh.

"Did you indeed," Sam said with a smile, "Well, come then. You shall. Gimli, would you mind coming here for a minute?" He asked his friend.

"Hello, Merry," Gimli said, walking over to the little hobbitling. Merry's eyes popped open, and his mouth dropped.

"A _dwarf_!! A _real live dwarf_!!" He all but shrieked. Gimli laughed.

"Yes, I am a real live dwarf. And you are a real live hobbit, in case you have forgotten, not a pair of eyes and a mouth, hehe!!"

"Of course I'm a real live hobbit! You're mean!!" Merry said indignantly.

"Now Merry, settle down. You _were_ pretty funny just now," Sam told his son, hiding a smile.

"HUMPH!"

"Well, come here, kids. I want you to meet Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, and this is Samisen of Gondor, and this... is the fabled Mister Bilbo Baggins, and last, but certainly not least, my best friend, the legendary Mister Frodo Baggins."

The kids' eyes popped and mouths dropped open.

"Hello, children," Frodo said with a smile.

"Are you _the Mister Frodo_?!" Little Frodo gasped. Frodo laughed.

"Yes, Frodo, I am. I am very pleased to meet you at last. Your father says you are named after me."

The children started asking all the other travelers question after question, which they tried to answer, laughing.

"Well, I hope that the end of my travels," Sam said softly, standing to one side with Rose, putting his arm fondly around her shoulders.

"Of course it is," she answered with a smile and gave him a squeeze.

The End... For Now 


End file.
